


Launching a Prince

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minimal Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Siegbert had practically grown up together but had ended up drifting apart over the years. When Shiro's family comes to Nohr for a celebration the Hoshidan prince is nothing less than excited to see his old pal. But when Siegbert starts avoiding Shiro it leads to some misinterpretations of feelings and a broken arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Launching a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant to be a short little drabble based on some drawings by adilia-the-kouhai on Tumblr. But then it took a life of its own and here we are! Thirteen pages worth of material! 
> 
> Regardless, this was fun to write and I had a good time trying to get more depth with Siegbert's character. Plus this is by first time getting to write Shiro! So...enjoy!

Over the years, trips between Nohr and Hoshido had become less and less frequent. Both kingdoms alliance had been going rather smoothly over the years and with the improving relations there was less of a need to travel to each others homes. Trade routes had been set up years ago. Citizens were accepting the alliance and becoming friends with their Nohrian or Hoshidan counterparts. All was well.

These lack of trips didn't sit well with the kingdoms princes though. Siegbert and Shiro had practically grown up together. They'd always be by their fathers side during trips and meetings. They had become best friends and were signs that Nohr and Hoshido's alliance would only grow stronger.

Their friendship started to wane when they saw each other less frequently. Seeing each other every week became every month. Every month became every three months. Soon enough every three months became six and then twelve.

They would try to catch up on recent events in each others lives in the short times they saw each other.

_'How have lessons been going?'_

_'Did your aunt finally have that baby?'_

_'My dad's been a real nag lately.'_

_'Is there anyone new in your life?'_

It was never enough time though. As soon as they both felt like they knew each other again they would both be whisked away to their homes, only to see each other again at the next gathering.

With that in mind, could anyone blame Shiro for how excited he was to be visiting Nohr? There was some celebration going on, someone was getting married or whatever, and the Hoshidan royal family had been invited to attend.

Shiro couldn't find the ability to sit still during the carriage ride to Nohr. Ryoma had scolded him more than once to stop moving around or fidgeting, but the young prince couldn't help it! He was going to be seeing Siegbert! Shiro considered himself lucky that they didn't have to wait another whole year to see each other. He thanked whoever was getting married for the chance to see his best friend again after only five months of being apart.

The Hoshidan prince almost busted out of the carriage as their ride stopped in front of Castle Krackenburg. Even with Nohr's improving conditions over the years, the castle always sort of spooked Shiro. It was still a dark and gloomy looking place, yet the people who resided there had demeanors that were completely opposite.

Shiro felt his father place a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting out of the carriage. The Hoshidan prince could see Siegbert standing with the king and queen of Nohr in front of the castle. Shiro knew it was wrong to just go up and bear hug the high prince, but he didn't care. His father obviously did care though as he made sure to get out of the carriage before his son. Shiro's mother followed after and only then was he allowed to get out.

"King Ryoma! I'm glad you and your family could make it." Xander said as Hoshidan's royal family walked over to them. Nohr's king gave Ryoma the custom Nohrian greeting of kissing ones cheek before Shiro's father spoke.

"It's good to see you again, King Xander. We wouldn't miss Princess Elise's wedding for anything. Its hard to believe how much she has grown." That was right, it was the youngest princess's wedding! Shiro mentally kicked himself for having forgot that.

The Hoshidan prince stood in between his parents. He drew himself away from the conversation his parents were having with Siegbert's to look at the Nohrian prince before him. Shiro almost huffed when he saw that his best friend was paying more attention to the conversation between their fathers than him.

"Sieg- Prince Siegbert." Shiro caught himself, not needing another lecture from his father about the proper greetings for other royalty.

This got the Nohrian prince's attention, if it hadn't Shiro was just going to throw etiquette out the window and tackle the taller boy. Siegbert smiled at the Hoshidan prince before kissing Shiro's cheek in greeting. Shiro knew it was just a customary thing among Nohrian's, but it didn't make it any less weird. Or make Shiro blush any less.

"Prince Shiro, its good to see you again after such a short time." Siegbert was always one for formalities. He never tripped over his own words or forgot his place. Ryoma had always told Shiro he could learn a thing or two from Nohr's high prince.

"Five months is more than a short time." He had to refrain from letting out a huff. How could Siegbert refer to five months as only a short time? It had felt like years for Shiro.

"Well, its a shorter gap in time from when we usually see each other." Shiro could live with that response, because it was true. Had this wedding not come up they wouldn't be seeing each other for another year.

The Hoshidan prince was about to respond when Siegbert turned his attention back to their fathers. This time Shiro really did huff, which earned him a glare from his father. Ryoma whispered something about manners but the young prince ignored the scolding.

"Father, may I show Prince Shiro to his quarters?" The Nohrian prince took advantage of the pause in their father's conversation to make his request. Good, they'd be getting some alone time. Shiro was cool with that.

King Xander looked at his son and gave a curt nod, telling his son to prepare for the feast they were having later tonight once he was done.

Siegbert nodded at his father and gave a quick bow to Ryoma before looking expectantly at the Hoshidan prince. It took Shiro a second to realize what the pause was for before he bowed to Xander.

At that, Nohr's high prince did an about face and walked towards the doors that led inside the castle. Shiro scrambled to follow after him, making sure not to trip in the process. Siegbert was so damn tall and his steps were so wide that Shiro some times had difficulty keeping up with him.

"Thank the Gods you got us out of that boring set up." Shiro said once they were out of ear shot of their parents. He hated things like this where he was required to act oh-so-formal and regal. The only highlight of this trip was seeing Siegbert.

"It wasn't boring. You just get distracted easily. I figured you needed a reprieve though, what with you boring holes into me." So the other prince had noticed Shiro staring, lovely.

"You didn't say a word to me. I had to initiate the conversation." Shiro said rather smugly "How very un-prince like of you to snub your guest."

Shiro couldn't help but smirk at the way Siegbert's cheeks turned pink. Hanging out with the Nohrian prince was fun, embarrassing him was even more fun.

Siegbert coughed to clear his throat "I...my apologies, Prince Shiro. I was distracted by our fathers discussion."

"Cut it with the prince crap. We're alone now!" The Hoshidan said, wanting to just be referred to by his name. Titles shouldn't be used between friends.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro had noticed his friend looking around. Siegbert was a good guy but was too worried about keeping his 'princely' appearance. Shiro wished he could get the other boy to just loosen up once in awhile.

"I suppose you are right. My apologies Shiro."

"Now stop apologizing."

"My apol- of course." Siegbert coughed to clear his throat again. It was always like this when they would see each other after being separated for so long. Shiro blamed Siegbert for that more than himself. The Hoshidan prince always wanted to continue where they left off and would always be rather informal with his Nohrian counterpart. Siegbert had other ideas though and would always try to keep up his image. The only times Shiro had seen the other prince come close to being relaxed was while they were in Hoshido. Shiro figured this was because Hoshidan servants gossiped and judged less than Nohrian servants.

The shorter prince eyed the castle walls as the two walked further down the long hallway. The castle was just as creepy on the inside as it was on the outside. "So where is my room?"

Shiro wasn't expecting for the two to suddenly stop as Siegbert groaned. The Nohrian prince turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Shiro laughed as he followed after his friend "We take a wrong turn?"

"We took a lot of wrong turns. Quit distracting me." The taller prince snapped, giving his friend an indignant look. Siegbert was always so meticulous and never seemed to make simple mistakes like this. Shiro was definitely going to hold this over the other prince.

"My talking is distracting you?" He couldn't help but laugh again at the expression Siegbert was giving him. Shiro felt as if he hadn't laughed like this in ages. "Weren't you just calling ME the easily distracted one?"

Siegbert's face started to turn pink again from the comment. He always seemed so easy to embarrass, at least for Shiro he was. But the Hoshidan prince knew how to get under his friend's skin better than anyone else.

The taller prince just grumbled and led the rest of the way to Shiro's room in silence. Shiro didn't like the direction this was going in. He wanted to talk and catch up with his friend, but currently the older prince was giving him the cold shoulder just for joking around. At least that's what Shiro figured he was getting the cold shoulder for.

"Sieg-"

"This will be your room. Mine is right down the hall should you need anything." Siegbert came to a stop in front of one of the billion doors in that particular hallway. Shiro should have recognized it sooner since he had walked down this hallway before in the past just to get to Siegbert's room. This was the same room he'd always be given too.

"I know Sieg, I've been here before," The Hoshidan prince smiled "I've practically memorized this hallway by now." His smile only grew bigger when Siegbert's cheeks got darker. Embarrassing his friend this much within the first hour? Must be a new record.

Siegbert coughed lightly in a vain attempt to clear his throat, but the cracks in his voice were still there "I...I need to go p-prepare for dinner."

"Sweet. What are we having?" Shiro questioned, his mouth watering at the mention of food.

"I'm...I'm not sure." The Nohrian prince said, rather embarrassed by the fact "I'll be sure to find out and-"

"Sieg, you don't have to." The shorter prince sighed, pulling his friend in for a one armed hug. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look on Siegbert's face when he was pulled into the hug "Just chill man. Get that stick out of your butt and relax."

Siegbert huffed and tried to push out of his friend's grip. Shiro just tightened his hold on the taller prince. He missed the days when the Nohrian prince was shorter an holding him like this was easier. Now Shiro had to practically strain himself to hold Siegbert down.

"I can assure you there is no stick in...in my rear." Siegbert's face turned red again from the words coming from his mouth. The Hoshidan prince just let out a hearty laugh before releasing Siegbert from his grasp.

"Could have fooled me. I'll let you get to it though." Shiro didn't let his friend get far before smacking the other prince on the butt. The way Siegbert whipped around with a completely reddened face almost had the Hoshidan prince fall over laughing.

"Must you be so handsy? Honestly Shiro!" The shorter prince could tell that Siegbert was trying to refrain from shouting. It was just so cute how flustered the Nohrian prince could get.

"Oh calm down. I'm just having a little fun." Shiro winked and gave his friend no time to respond as he quickly ducked into the guest room.

X-X-X-X

If Shiro could describe how the week in Nohr was going, he would use one word. Alright, maybe two.

**Absolutely boring.**

The Hoshidan royal family had been there for five days and NOTHING interesting was happening. Shiro's father spent most of his time with King Xander, catching up and talking about kingly things. His mother was the same with the queen of Nohr.

Shiro had hoped that he and Siegbert would be spending time together. Catching up just like old times. But that ass hole of a Nohrian prince kept saying he was 'too busy' or 'preoccupied' whenever the shorter prince wanted to hang out.

The Hoshidan prince was VERY close to just picking up the other prince the next time they saw each other and dragging him off to do something. The wedding was that night and he and his parents would be leaving tomorrow. He and Siegbert hadn't done anything together! The most they did was eat and give each other quick greetings in the hall.

Shiro wanted to talk. He wanted to spar. He wanted to hold that Nohrian scum down and give him a noogie. He had finally decided to confront Siegbert on the matter, wanting to know why the other had been avoiding him so much. He stood in front of the prince's door, debating on whether or not to knock or just bust it down. In the end he decided that knocking was the better option. Shiro didn't need a scolding from his father over a broken door.

His knuckles collided with the door as he knocked. Shiro heard some shuffling around before he got a response.

"I'm busy right now. Please come back later." Shiro would not come back later. He was here now.

"Open the door you prissy asshole." The Hoshidan prince was glad there were no Nohrian servants or nobles nearby to hear how he was talking to their high prince. He'd probably get skewered for addressing Siegbert in such a manner.

"Shiro? I'm trying to prepare for the wedding." The taller prince called out through the door.

"The wedding is hours away! Open the door!" Shiro let out a frustrated groan as he pounded his fist on the door. Who gets ready for a wedding hours in advance? The damn thing was taking place in the castle so its not like they had far to go!

"Shiro, please, behave yourself." The door still wasn't opened and Shiro was growing irritated. He jiggled the door handle and smirked when he realized Siegbert had left it unlocked. The Hoshidan prince practically swung open the door and stepped inside, only for his triumphant smirk to fall into a frown.

"You lying little..." Shiro mumbled under his breath as he spotted his friend sitting on his bed, book in hand "You aren't getting ready at all!"

Siegbert seemed surprised that the other prince had managed to enter the room. He winced when Shiro started shouting "N-no I'm not. But I can explain-"

"Are you avoiding me?" Shiro immediately asked, wanting to just be straight forward with his friend. "Tell me the truth, Sieg. I'm tired of this game."

The Nohrian prince looked lost for words for a second or so. Shiro would have found it funny had he not been so angry. It was one thing to avoid him. But to lie to his face just to get out of spending time with him? That he couldn't let go unpunished.

The Hoshidan knew his friend was having trouble lying to him now that they weren't speaking through a door. But he could also tell that Siegbert looked pained for having lied in the first place.

Shiro's expression softened slightly "Sieg, just tell me."

The taller prince seemed to relax when Shiro's expression softened. He took a deep breath before answering the question "Y-yes, I've been avoiding you. I'm-"

"Well avoid this!" The anger had quickly returned and Shiro felt his blood boiling at the response he had gotten. What had he done to make Siegbert want to avoid him?

In retrospect, Shiro wasn't sure why he thought jumping onto the middle of Siegbert's bed was the best form of revenge. He vaguely recalled when they were younger and they'd try to launch each other off the bed by jumping or throwing things on it.

Siegbert may have been taller but Shiro was wider and could put more force behind something. It was obvious that the lighter prince was going to go flying into the air from the sheer power Shiro had put behind his jump and landing.

Siegbert let out a yelp as he was flung into the air. His book slipped from his hands and landed somewhere on the bed with a thud. The Nohrian prince wasn't so lucky though as he went sailing onto the floor. His left elbow hit the ground first and suddenly a loud cracking sound filled the room.

At first, Shiro wanted to laugh at the sound his friend had made. It was such a high pitched yelp that the Hoshidan prince couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even mind when the spine of the book hit him square in the back. It was the cracking sound that broke him out of his laughter.

_Crack? Why was there a crack?_

Shiro remained lying on his stomach as he scooted his whole body over to the side of the bed, his face going pale when he saw his friend.

Siegbert was clutching his left arm close to his chest, rocking back and forth as he tried to suppress screaming from the pain. It was obvious he was trying to distract himself from the pain in his arm by biting his lower lip.

The Hoshidan prince could only react one way after seeing his friend in so much pain "Oh Gods, dad's gonna kill me."

X-X-X-X

"I am so, so sorry!" Shiro was on his hands and knees in front of the king of Nohr, begging for forgiveness. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so careless?

How could he be so stupid and careless as to break Siegbert's arm?

After the initial shock had worn off, Shiro had immediately carried his friend to see a healer. The only one that came to mind (who wouldn't kill him on sight) was Forrest. Luckily the young healer had kept a level head as the Hoshidan prince explained what had happened.

Both high princes couldn't help but be annoyed when Forrest chuckled at what had happened. He had made some comment about Shiro having been too eager to get into bed, causing both older boys to blush furiously.

Now Siegbert would be attending the wedding with his left arm in a sling. Even though the Nohrian prince said it was alright, that it was just an accident, Shiro couldn't help but feel awful about it.

That's what led to him begging King Xander for forgiveness. His own father stood next to the Nohrian king, looking both disappointed but also amused. Shiro knew he was going to be get getting the scolding of a life time later.

Siegbert was standing next to the Hoshidan' prince's fallen form. He hadn't said anything the entire time Shiro was spouting off apologies.

The prince was cut off in his rambling apologies when King Xander finally spoke "Prince Shiro, you can rise."

The Hoshidan hesitated, not lifting his head from the floor in case this was some sort of trick. He wasn't ready for his best friend's (or ex-best friend at the rate they were going) dad to kill him.

"Shiro, do as King Xander says and get up." He heard his own father say. Shiro quickly scrambled up into a standing position. He was practically shoulder to shoulder now with Seigbert. The Hoshidan prince couldn't read his friend's or their fathers faces.

Xander rubbed at his eyes with a sigh before speaking "You are not my son, so it is not my place to scold you for your actions." Shiro felt the guilt weighing heavily down upon him.

"It is my place though. I'll be sure he is punished for his carelessness." Ryoma spoke up, giving his son a disappointed look. "Come along-"

"King Ryoma, father, if I may," Shiro was surprised when Siegbert finally spoke up. He figured his now ex-best friend was just going to leave the Hoshidan prince out to dry. "It really was just an accident. I carelessly left something on the floor which caused Shiro to trip onto the bed. He hadn't done it to purposely hurt me."

Both kings look at the Nohrian high prince with questioning looks. Siegbert's expression is so stoic that if Shiro hadn't been the one to cause the accident, he would had bought that lie. It was almost funny how easily Siegbert could lie to the kings but had difficulty lying to Shiro.

"Very well." Xander broke the silence "Just try to be more careful next time, son. You as well, Prince Shiro."

"We will discuss this later." Ryoma said, looking directly at his son. The look he had given the young prince made Shiro believe that his father hadn't bought into the lie. Such a shame, Shiro really thought he was getting out of this one.

Both kings turned their backs to their sons before walking away, already discussing something else. Shiro quickly turned to look at Siegbert who was already starting to walk away as well.

"Sieg-"

"Stop right there. Its bad enough you broke my arm, now I had to lie to protect your ass." Siegbert rarely cursed. Usually he only did when he was mad and by Gods, was he mad.

"I didn't ask you to lie for me." The Hoshidan prince huffed.

"No, but I rather not see you get into more trouble with your father. Gods Shiro, what went through that thick skull of yours to do that?" Siegbert turned around and looked straight at the shorter prince. Shiro could tell the other boy was practically seething with rage. Oddly enough, it was a pretty hot emotion to see from usually such a quiet and calm prince.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me!" Shiro almost shouted. He glared at some servants who were watching the two, glad they started to scramble away when he caught them looking.

Siegbert's expression seemed to soften as a frown graced his face rather than a sneer. "Shiro, no. I don't hate you. Why would you-"

"You've been avoiding me all week, Sieg! What else am I supposed to think?" The Hoshidan prince knew his volume was raising with each word but he didn't care. He was just so pissed and confused by Siegbert's actions.

One minute they seemed like friends again. The next minute Siegbert is avoiding him. The minute after the ass hole is making up lies to protect him! Shiro just couldn't understand what Siegbert's deal was!

"I'm sorry I...I was just scared. Okay?" The Nohrian prince blurted out, his cheeks turning pink at the confession.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Scared that I might have feelings for you!" Siegbert immediately covered his mouth with his free hand at his second confession. Shiro could only watch in both shock and confusion as the other prince's face turned redder than a tomato.

The Hoshidan prince's voice felt caught in his throat. Had his best friend just admitted to liking him...in a more than friendship sort of way? Shiro fumbled over his words as he tried to articulate what he was feeling. He felt his own face become flushed, almost matching the shade of red of Siegbert's face.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Oh Gods, what you must think." The Nohrian had removed his hand from his mouth and was now fumbling over his own words. It was then that Shiro found his voice.

"Sieg-"

"That was so stupid to say. I'm so sorry, Shiro. That was completely inappropriate."

"Sieg, hey-"

"I understand if you'd rather not speak to me now. I practically forced myself upon you and-" Siegbert had no time to finish as Shiro gripped his free hand and led him into a nearby empty guest room. From the look the Nohrian prince was giving him, Shiro didn't doubt that his friend thought he was going to lash out at him.

"Gods Sieg, don't you know me at all?" The Hoshidan prince asked, reluctantly releasing Siegbert's hand. "Were the not so subtle hints I was dropping not getting through to you?"

"Subtle hints?" Siegbert questioned, looking both flustered and confused.

"The standing close together? Saying I'm not interested in anyone back home? The ass slaps!"

"I thought that was just a Hoshidan thing!" The Nohrian prince explains, burying his face in his free hand. Shiro could tell the other prince was still blushing since the tops of his ears were still red.

The shorter prince sighed and shook his head "What am I going to do with you Sieg?"

Siegbert peeked out from in between his fingers, still embarrassed by this entire conversation "S-so...you...you also like me? I-in that way?"

"Obviously." Shiro snorted, gently bringing the other prince's hand down from his face. "For someone so smart you sure can be really dense some times. And you say my skull is thick?"

Siegbert doesn't pull his hand out of the Hoshidan's grasp. Instead he just stared at the floor, still looking completely embarrassed.

"Hey Sieg, I really am sorry. About all this." Shiro spoke up again as he gestured at Siegbert's broken arm.

"N-no, it's fine. I know it was just an accident." A small chuckle escaped from him "I still want to know what possessed you to think that was a smart idea."

Shiro let out a hearty laugh, almost sounding like his father for a minute "I can't even tell you. I was just so mad I thought launching you into the air was the best revenge."

"I am sorry about that. For avoiding you and making you mad. I should have just been honest with you." Siegbert squeezed Shiro's hand "Will you forgive me?"

"Aw Sieg, there is nothing to forgive." The Hoshidan prince had almost brought his friend into a noogie before remembering the other prince's arm was broken. He didn't need to make the injury worse by getting rough.

After a moment of silence, the young Nohrian prince finally spoke up "M-may we try something? Y-you can refuse if you want...I...I just want to know."

Shiro raised a brow and urged the other prince to continue. "S-since we both like each other...I...I thought...m-maybe...I...I don't know-"

"Out with it Sieg!" The Hoshidan prince had never seen the other boy so flustered before. While it was cute, Shiro was waiting with anticipation for what Siegbert had to say.

"C-can we...maybe...kiss?"

Now it was Shiro's turn to become flustered. Did Siegbert just ask him for a kiss? Was this really happening? Shiro had to admit, you had wanted to kiss the other prince for awhile, but now that he had the chance he had gotten cold feet.

"Sieg, what about your arm?" The Hoshidan prince questioned, not wanting the taller prince to get hurt even worse.

Siegbert scoffed at the concern "You don't kiss with your arms."

"Well if you want me to kiss your hand-"

"You know that's not what I meant." Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the huffy act Siegbert was getting into. He knew what the other boy meant, he just wanted to tease him some more.

"Shiro-"

"No, Sieg. I get what you want. Are you sure though? I mean we did **just** admit our feelings. Wouldn't that be too soon?" The Hoshidan prince asked, not wanting Siegbert to feel pressured into anything, even if the other prince had been the one to suggest it.

"Shiro, I've been wanting to kiss you for months now. Do not make me want any longer." The taller prince huffed and grew tired of his friend's (boyfriend's?) teasing.

Shiro let out another hearty laugh before nodding "Only if I can lead." he said and leaned closer to the Nohrian prince.

"Fine, fine." Siegbert agreed, bending his knees slightly so Shiro would have an easier time reaching him.

The Hoshidan prince huffed at the other boy for lowering himself. Shiro could still easily reach his face. But he didn't comment on it and just leaned in closer. It'd just be a simple kiss. Nothing over the top. Shiro was highly positive that Siegbert was still a kiss-virgin so he didn't want to startle him by slipping the tongue or doing anything too fancy.

The Hoshidan prince gently pressed their lips together. He placed a hand on Siegbert's right arm to hold him in place, feeling the other prince stiffen under his touch. He couldn't tell if Siegbert was enjoying it or not since he hadn't made an attempt to kiss back. But this was most likely his first time and-

Suddenly Siegbert wiggled his right arm out of Shiro's grip and wrapped it around the Hoshidan prince's mid-section. He pulled the shorter boy closer so that their chests were nearly inches apart. The Nohrian prince took care not to let his broken arm get crushed in the middle of them as he deepened the kiss.

Shiro liked this. He liked this a lot. He had never seen the other prince be so bold in this area. Granted, he'd never seen Siegbert kissing anyone else, so he didn't have much to go off of.

At first the kiss had just been their lips pressed tightly together but somehow it had become an open mouth type deal. Still no tongue, Shiro was highly positive Siegbert didn't know that was a thing.

The kiss seemed to last forever until the Nohrian prince finally pulled back, his face entirely red. Shiro was sure his face was the same way. He was about to speak before he busted up into a fit of laughter. From the edge of Siegbert's mouth to Shiro's there was a string of spit. When the Hoshidan started laughing, it broke off from his lip and just hung lazily off Siegbert's.

The Nohrian prince quickly wiped the spit away on the back of his free hand, blushing furiously. "Oh Gods..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Sieg...oh man...Sieg...that was...that was great." Shiro had to fight just to get those few words out in between his laughter.

"It was not! Gods, it was embarrassing." Siegbert said barely above a whisper as he wiped at his mouth again to make sure all the spit was gone.

"I wasn't...I wasn't..." The Hoshidan laughed for another good minute before clearing his throat to speak clearly "I wasn't talking about the spit. I meant the kiss." He said with a soft chuckle.

"It was?" The more reserved prince questioned. Shiro could tell that his friend was worried about how Shiro felt about the kiss. Even if Siegbert did need some work, it was still a pretty decent kiss.

"Yeah, it was. You need some practice though. But I'd be happy to teach you." The Hoshidan prince said with a wink, causing Siegbert's face to become flushed again.

"Now," Shiro held out his hand for the taller prince to take "We have a wedding to get prepared for. After that, we make plans on when to see each other next so I can give you those lessons."

Siegbert stared at the other boy's hand for the longest time before a small smile etched itself across his face. He placed his right hand into Shiro's left and walked with him out of the secluded guest room.

"You know, next time when you want to confront me on something, please try not to break something of mine." The Nohrian prince joked with a soft chuckle of his own.

Shiro couldn't help but make an annoyed expression but he did end up laughing "I'll try not to, Sieg. I'll try not to."


End file.
